I Love You More
by kat386
Summary: Just a sweet little one shot about Claire and Quil.


**Just a bit of Quil and Claire for ya.**

I pulled myself away from Quil for what seemed like the hundredth time, "I really have to go inside now. They have to be getting suspicious."

He pulled me back to his lips once more, "I'll walk you up." He got out of his truck and walked around to my side, opening the door for me as usual. "Come on, baby girl." He scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the door bridal style. I giggled insanely until he put me down.

"I don't want to go inside," I whispered.

"Come to my house," he begged. "They won't even notice. They never have before."

I smiled brightly at him, "Yes, they have. We're just lucky I have an understanding and trusting Aunt."

He sighed, "Alright, alright. I'm going. One more kiss for the road?"

"Sure thing, Sugar," I replied jokingly. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his passionately. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. I knotted my hands in his soft black hair.

Our goodbye kiss was cut short by the porch light turning on and the squeak of the screen door being wrenched open. "Alright you two. Break it up," Uncle Sam's booming voice rang out through the darkness.

"I'll be right in, Uncle Sam," I grumbled. I turned back towards my boyfriend. "I love you," I sighed girlishly.

He laughed, "I love you too, baby." He kissed me again and we started getting into it, forgetting that my Uncle was standing right in front of us. Uncle Sam cleared his throat and we pulled apart again, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, sweetie." He kissed my nose before shuffling off and climbing into his truck.

I turned and walked into the house, Uncle Sam following close behind me. Paul, Jared, Embry and Jake were all sitting at the kitchen table. I kissed each of them on the cheek. Hugged and kissed Uncle Sam goodnight and went upstairs to change for bed.

I changed into Quil's old sweatshirt that I slept in nearly every night and a pair of black Soffee shorts. I crawled into the covers and closed my eyes.

_Plunk. Plunk. Plunk._ What the hell? My eyes flew open. _Plunk. Plunk. Plunk._ The strange sound was coming from my bedroom window. I jumped out of bed and threw the window open peering out into the dark. There, standing in the light of the moon, was Quil. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Come down," he said in his normal voice.

"Shhh," I whispered furiously. "There's a bunch of them in the kitchen. They'll hear you."

"Go out the back door."

I looked towards my bedroom door and back at Quil. I bit my lip to keep from smiling like an idiot, "I'll be right down."

I threw on a pair of rain boots and silently tiptoed down the stairs. The guys were playing a heated game of poker so I continued to sneak down the steps. I went to take the step down when a loud creak rang through the hallway. My head snapped up along with Jake and Embry's. I frantically motioned for them to keep quiet. They got the point, but of course I couldn't pass without their silent suggestive eyebrow raises. I rolled my eyes.

After what seemed like forever I slipped out the back door as quietly as possible. Quil was waiting for me and I jumped into his open arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him fiercely. His tongue slipped past my lips and explored the inside of my mouth. "How is it possible that I missed you that much in that short period of time?" He asked me.

I smiled pulling away, "I have that general reaction on people." I pecked him on the mouth again. "Will you stay the night with me?"

"Well," he hesitated. "What are they doing?"

"They're playing poker. They'll never even notice you. Please, Quil?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes and poked my bottom lip out slightly. "Please?" I whispered, caressing his cheek.

"Fine," he answered.

"Yay!" I shouted. "Thank you, Quil!" He set me down gently and I grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the door. He stopped abruptly and quieted me down before we entered through the house.

Quil flipped off Embry and Jake who were again raising their eyebrows suggestively. But, being the amazingly sweet boys they are, they distracted Sam, Paul and Jared just long enough for Quil and I to sneak up the stairs undetected.

We finally made it to my room and I shut the door, before pouncing on Quil. He chuckled softly, carrying me until we were hovering over the bed. He gently set me down and then lowered himself on top of me. His warm lips pressed tenderly against mine, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more," I giggled. I continued to kiss him until he stopped me.

"I highly doubt that." His hand moved to play with my hair, and mine began to scratch his back gently.

I softly outlined his lips with the tip of my tongue, before pulling his bottom lip in between mine. "Still not sure?" I asked teasingly.

He smirked, accepting the challenge. He began to make a soft trail of kisses, which began at my collar bone, and worked its way up. He kissed each corner of my mouth (pay back for teasing him) and finally, after I let out one frustrated groan, he chuckled and planted his lips firmly on mine. I sighed in content. His tongue entered my open lips and he began to explore my mouth. I brushed my tongue against his, and I was sure I was in heaven.

He pulled away quickly, and honestly, at first I felt a little rejected. "Sam's on his way up," he whispered, rolling off my bed and ducking down at the side. I suddenly felt silly, and I scurried to get under the covers. Uncle Sam always liked to check on my cousins and I before he himself went to bed.

I heard the door knob begin to turn and I shut my eyes. He only peeked inside, and then I heard the door close again. It was a few more minutes until I felt Quil crawl into my bed. He climbed under the covers and I backed up to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I love you, Bug." I felt his soft lips on my cheek.

"I love you too, Quil."


End file.
